This invention relates to attaching linear systems, decorative holiday lighting displays, ornamental light strings, misting systems and the like, to surfaces, such as gutters and other structural surfaces. It is used for attaching strands of lights and the like on the exterior of homes, buildings or other structures using an enclosed gutter clip. There are various sizes of bulbs (but not limited to) C7, C9 and mini bulbs that are positioned at different angles with respect to a roofline, gutter or other support surface. The enclosed gutter bracket accommodates bulbs of various sizes and shapes.